One Effed Up Halloween
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty, Stocking, Garterbelt and Brief go to the City Hall Halloween Party. Everyone is having a great time, until the Deamon sisters create ghosts resembling horror movie villains to attack the city. Will the sisters be able to defeat the ghosts and save Halloween?


ONE EFFED UP HALLOWEEN

The living room was all decorated with bats, pumpkins and skeletons. Stocking sat on the sofa watching Peter Jackson's Braindead whilst eating a massive bowl of sweets.

"Bitch, those are for the Trick or Treaters," Panty told her.

Stocking looked at her sister.

"Why are you naked?"

Panty was indeed nude.

"This is my Halloween costume, I'm the chick from 'Species'."

"If you dye your hair brunette, you'll be the chick from 'Lifeforce'," said Stocking.

"Well, I'm playing a game of 'Dick or Treat'," Panty replied. "Where's your costume?"

"This IS my costume," answered Stocking.

"Wow, that is an awesome costume," Panty replied sarcastically. "100% originality. At least I give men a hard on with mine."

There was a knock on the door and Panty snatched the bowl off Stocking and entered the elevator.

At the front door, Panty opened it to a father and his two kids.

"Trick or…..ARGGHHH!" screamed the kids as they saw the naked Panty.

"Hi, kids," she greeted.

She then looked at the rather handsome father.

"Hey, daddy," she purred as she looked at him seductively.

The father was aroused.

"Kids, take the candy and go home, I'll be home later," he told his kids. "Tell your mom that I went to the bar."

Panty gave the kids the bowl of sweets and grabbed the father inside.

She then gave him the shag of his life. Later the man, whose legs were like jelly, walked back into the elevator.

"Thank you, Panty," he swooned as the doors closed and he was taken down.

"No, thank you," replied Panty as she wiped the cum from her lips.

Garter then entered the living room dressed as Dr Frank N. Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. He was dressed in a corset, panties, tights and high heels.

"What the fuck?" asked Panty.

"Is Brief here yet?" asked an impatient Garter.

"No, and you've asked that 20 fuckin' times already," answered Stocking who was now watching Peter Jackson's Bad Taste.

There was a knock on the door and Panty snatched the second bowl of candy off Stocking and took it into the elevator with her.

At the front door was Brief.

"Oh fucknuggets," Panty said as she opened the door.

She then took Brief up to the living room, where an excited Garter was waiting for them.

"Faggot, here's your girlfriend," Panty told Garter.

"Good, come with me, boy!" cried Garter as he grabbed Brief by the hand and took him up stairs.

"Do you think there is something going on between those two?" Stocking asked Panty.

"Probably," answered Panty.

A few minutes later, Garter brought Brief back into the living room. Brief was dressed in golden hot pants and boots. Yep, he was Rocky Horror.

The sisters burst out laughing. Poor Brief was embarrassed.

"We're off to the City Hall Halloween Party, you coming?" asked Garter.

"Naw, we didn't get invited," answered Stocking.

"Your friend, that DJ Laura Green and her girlfriend is there," said Garter.

"Awesome, haven't seen her in years!" cried Stocking with delight.

"Okay, what the fuck," said Panty. "Let's go."

But as they left the house, the naked Panty shivered.

"Brrrr! I'm fuckin' FREEZING! I'm gonna put some clothes on."

"Can I put some clothes on?" asked a desperate Brief.

"Boy, I saved yo' white ass from that ghost, and this is the thanks I get?" asked an annoyed Garter.

"Yeah, stop being a hypocrite," Stocking told Brief.

.

.

.

.

.

Later, the four arrived at Daten City Hall. The party was on and everyone was dressed up as vampires, mummies, Frankenstein monsters, werewolves, devils and skeletons. Panty was now dressed in a gimp suit, that she got from Garter.

The four saw Laura, dressed as a witch, and her girlfriend Nora dressed a goth, working the turntables.

They saw Panty and Stocking and ran over to them.

"Hey, guys, I haven't seen you in years," exclaimed Laura.

"Laura you look amazing!" cried Stocking. "Hey, love the costume, Nora."

"I based this look on someone I know," Nora joked.

The friends all enjoyed themselves to snacks, booze and dancing. Panty enjoyed herself to more cock. The music playlist had Michael Jackson's Thriller, the Ghostbusters theme (the good 1984 one, not the shitty reboot), Monster Mash, the Beetlejuice theme, Don't Fear The Reaper, movie and TV themes like John Carpenter's Halloween, the Nightmare on Elm Street theme, the Exorcist and the X-Files theme. Even songs from Rocky Horror were used.

.

.

.

.

.

From not too far away, the Deamon sisters were in a lab cooking up their latest ghostly gunk.

"I do enjoy, Halloween, sister," said Scanty. "It is my favourite time of year."

"This will be a Halloween that they'll never forget," replied Kneesocks.

"Shall we?" asked Scanty.

"Let's," replied Kneesocks.

They both tipped the cauldron out of the window and the black gunk waterfall landed on the ground.

Then shapes began to form out of the massive puddle.

.

.

.

.

.

Back at the party, everyone was having the time of their lives, except for Brief.

"Garter, it is Midnight, past my bedtime," he tried to excuse himself, but Garter had his hand over his shoulder.

"Boy, there is no curfew," he purred to him.

Suddenly Jason Voorhees entered the party.

"Hey, nice costume, fag!" jeered a drunk.

Jason then pulled out his machete and sliced the asshole in half. Blood sprayed everywhere and everyone laughed. They thought it was a good joke. But then, there was that horrible meaty smell.

"Oh shit!" someone cried, as Jason sliced another head off.

"WHFF DA FUGGG!" muffled Panty through her gimp mask.

"What?" asked the others.

Panty unzipped the mouth zipper.

"What the fuck?"

Jason sliced off more heads, and everyone headed to the door, but it was blocked by…

LEATHERFACE!

Using his chainsaw, he began to saw through people's' stomachs. Organs and blood sprayed everywhere.

People tried to run past Leatherface and make it to the door, but suddenly chains began to wrap around it.

"Going somewhere," sneered a British voice.

It was PINHEAD and some CENOBITES!

Pinhead looked at Panty.

"Love the outfit."

He then looked at Garter in his Frank N. Furter outfit.

"Ugh, that's horrifying."

With the doors chained up, there was no escape. People tried to escape out of the windows, but the Cenobites launched chains at everyone, impaling them.

Everyone was fucked, but the angels were going to take action.

"Stockin' give me your panties!" cried Panty.

"Use your own," replied Stocking.

"Bitch, I am wearing an ultra tight, yet sexy suit," explained Panty. "Give me yours now!"

"Okay," answered Stocking with a grin, as she let out a big fart.

Then she took off her eggy panties and gave them to Panty.

"Ugh!" groaned Panty as she zipped up her mouth zip again.

With the panties turned into a pistol and Stocking's stockings turned into katanas, they began to run over to the Cenobites.

BANG! BANG!

SLASH! SWIPE!

The Cenobites exploded leaving coins behind.

Then the angels ran over to Jason. Stocking chopped off his legs and the giant fell to the ground. Panty shot him in the head and he exploded.

Then they ran over to Leatherface. Panty shot him in the eye and Leatherface screamed. Stocking then impaled her katana into Leatherface's head.

Then he exploded.

But there was still chains on the door.

Garter looked out of the window and saw that there was a massive army of Cenobites outside the building!

"Motherfucker!" he cried.

"Let's try the roof," said Laura. "Maybe we can call a helicopter or something."

.

.

.

.

.

So everyone made it into the corridor, but Brief was at the back of the line. He heard someone call his name.

"Brief. Brieeeeeeefffff."

He went to another corridor and saw two little girls in blue dresses holding hands.

"Come and play with us, Brief. Forever….and ever…..and ever….."

BANG! BANG! SLASH! SWIPE!

The girls exploded and left behind coins.

Panty and Stocking stood there looking at Brief.

"C'mon, ginger pubes, let's go," said Panty.

But the Cenobites were standing at the other end. Panty tied to shoot them with her gun, but she was out of bullets.

"Motherfucker! I just shot my load!"

Brief and the angels ran down the corridor and into a room.

Laura and Nora were hiding in there too.

There was a TV in the room, and it was turned on. The TV showed a well, and coming out of that well was a girl in a ragged white dress and long black hair that covered her face.

"Sadako!" cried Nora.

It was Sadako from Ringu. She made her way closer and closer to the TV. Everyone backed away in fear.

Sadako then stuck her head out of the TV and crawled out.

"So much scarier than the shitty Hollywood remake!" cried Panty.

Sadako stood up and made her way over to the gang.

"Don't look at her in the eye!" cried Nora, as everyone all shut their eyes.

Except for Brief.

He looked into Sadako's eye and screamed a blood curdling cry.

He was now frozen with shock.

BANG!

Laura had given Panty her panties and Panty turned it into a gun. She had shot Sadako and then Stocking stabbed her.

Sadako then exploded.

Everyone looked at the frozen body of Brief. His scream was frozen.

"Don't worry, geek boy," Panty told him. "When all this shit is over, we'll have you back to your annoying self again."

Panty, Stocking, Laura and Nora left the frozen Brief in there and made it back to the corridor. They followed the path were everyone else went.

They climbed the stairs to the roof.

"So far, so good," said Stocking.

They made it to the roof and saw that Garter and the survivors were taken hostage by Jason, Leatherface, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Chucky, a Xenomorph and a Predator.

"You just had to jinx it, did you?" Panty asked Stocking.

"Hello, bitches," Freddy said to them. "One more step, and Predator will activate his self destruct mechanism, killing all these innocent people."

"Who is making you do all this?" asked Stocking. "The Deamon sisters."

"Yes," answered Chucky. "We're doing this on condition that we get Deamon pussy. Once you go Deamon, you never go back."

He then began to laugh in his typical Chucky way.

"But you're not real," said Laura. "You just pawns in their little game."

"We are real, BITCH!" screamed Chucky. "Aren't we?"

All the horror villains looked at each other.

"I'm afraid not," Pinhead said as he appeared. "We are just mainly replicas of popular horror movie characters. We're not the real thing. As long as the Deamon Sisters are pulling the strings, we'll never be free."

"So, whaddya say?" asked Garter.

The horror movie characters looked at each other and then grinned.

.

.

.

.

.

The Deamon sisters yelped as they saw the horror movie characters coming towards their lab.

"Sister, they have turned against us!" cried Kneesocks.

"I thought this might happen," replied Scanty. "Darn those Anachries!"

The huge army of horror movie characters had arrived and were trying to knock the doors down. Michael Myers stabbed the Xenomorph in the arm, and it bled acid all over the door, causing it to melt.

The door was now a massive hole and all the horror movie characters ran up the stairs.

They had made it to the roof and saw the Deamon sisters escaping into their helicopter, piloted by Fastener. Predator was about to fire his shoulder cannon at the copter, until Scanty threw what appeared to be a grenade at the horror characters. It hit the roof and it exploded into a bright light. And with that, all the horror movie character exploded into the light.

When the light faded, the horror movie characters were gone. And the Deamons escaped in their copter.

"Happy Halloween, Daten City!" cried Scanty.

"Just wait until you see what we'll have in store for next year!" added Kneesocks.

.

.

.

.

.

Now that the night has been won, Halloween was saved.

Everyone went back to their homes.

"Y'know, before all this shit happened this has been a great Halloween," said Panty.

Garter was carrying the now woken Brief.

"Uggghhh, what happened?" he asked.

"I'll explain when we get home, boy," Garter answered with a smirk on his face.

"Can I put some clothes on when we get…..?"

"NOOOOO!" said Garter.

"Ugh, my stomach is full with candy," groaned Stocking.

"My stomach is full with cum," replied Panty.

"YOU BITCH!" cried a woman's voice.

The man who Panty shagged earlier? His wife ran up to Panty and Stocking. She was dragging her husband by the ear.

"Did you seduce my husband?" cried the woman.

"It was all her fault, honest!" said the guilty husband trying to put the blame on Panty.

"Shit!" cried Panty as she ran down the street.

"GET BACK HERE!" barked the woman.

Stocking, Garter, Laura and Nora all laughed as Panty ran away from the woman.

END

Clap, clap, clap your hands!


End file.
